mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalene Emerson
Dalene Emerson (May 17th, 1969) was born in Passion Point Florida to Paul Peterson and Helen Peterson. She was their only daughter. She started dating Andrew Emerson when she was 17 years old. Three years later the two got married and had their first daughter, Odessa Emerson. They also had another daughter, Emma Emerson. Dalene and Andrew were very close. She never cared abouthow much money they had. She and her eldest daughter were also very close. She would often read Goodnight Moon to her before she went to sleep. When people started being kidnapped she organized events to help those who had lost someone. She even designed a symbol -- an upside down questionmark, as a reminder of those who had been lost. However in 2003, she lost her own daughter, Odessa. Dalene was never the same after losing her daughter. Dalene would keep to herself most of the time, refusing to leave the house. Every year on the anniversary of her daughter's disappearance, she would leave a single black rose on her doorstep. She would often ignore her other daughter, Emma. When she did recognize her, she would always call her Odessa. During the Passion Point Psycopath murders, her husband was a suspect. Her mental health deteriorated. She began to dye her hair, and started calling herself Odessa. By the end of it all, she had her family calling her Odessa, and reading her bedtime stories. Her mental health never recovered. =Childhood= Dalene was an only child. Growing up her family was middle class. She enjoyed shopping, and going to the beach. She was a very popular girl growing up, and the older she got the easier it was she made friends. Her mother was a housewife, and her father was an accountant. =High School= In High School, Dalene did fair. She was very popular with the boys. Senior year she started dating Andrew Emerson, and the two quickly became a couple. They were voted Best Couple for their senior year book, and were both Prom King and Queen. =Marriage= After high school, Dalene started college. When she was 20 years old she married Andrew. She then got pregnant, and quit college. She and Andrew had their first daughter, Odessa in 1991. In 1994, they had another daughter, Emma. Dalene decided not to return to college because she wanted to take care of her children. When Odessa was 4 years old, Dalene would often read to her "Good Night Moon" and "If you give a mouse a cookie." The later was Odessa's favorite book. She would also often take her older daughter shopping, but showed her younger daughter some affection as well. =Losing her Daughter= In 2004, Odessa went missing. She was taken by The Magic Man. Dalene was distraught after her daughter's disappearance. She would hardly ever leave her mansion. She also stopped paying attention to her husband, and her other daughter, Emma. When she did pay attention to Emma, she always called her Odessa. Most people in town noticed that Dalene was more withdrawn. Every year on the anniversary of her daughter's disappearance, she would place a single black rose on the doorstep. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, her husband was a suspect. She would often talk about Odessa to investigators, as well as her husband. It was also during that time that her mental health deteriorated. She dyed her hair strawberry blonde, and began refering to herself as 'Odessa'. =Later Life= Dalene never recovered, and spent the rest of her days pretending to be her daughter. Emma and her husband continue taking care of her, reading "If you give a mouse a cookie" to her every night. =Quotes= "She's at the carnival, of course." - on where Odessa is "Who?" - when asked if she talks much with Emma "Daddy won't you read me a bedtime story?" - to her husband "She's such a sweet girl isn't she? She starts high school this year. I hope she gets along with everyone." - on Odessa Category:Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX0